Tacto
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Un Tarrant que no conocíamos


_**~Tacto~**_

_**~Nota de autora~**__ Se me ocurrió poner a un Sombrerero que es bastante diferente al a de la película o del libro. Este sería un poco más... distante, cerrado y misterioso. O al menos creo que lo hice parecer así (Si dejas una review te enviaré un frasquito con sangre de Jabberwocky para que vayas a Wonderland de vacaciones)_

_**~Disclaimer~**__ ¡Adivinen qué! Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece :(_

_Antes de que me pregunten, responderé a lo obvio. Sí, me quedé en Underland, pues me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese sujeto loco y delirante. Y no, no somos pareja. No todavía. Ese día, luego de verter la sangre del Jabberwocky en el suelo, no pude decirle una palabra a Tarrant, pues la reina y los demás empezaron a vivar y tratar de hacerme sentir cómoda. Y toda esa situación, hizo que las cosas con Tarrant se pusieran un tanto incómodas. _

_Sin embargo, esa misma noche, me dirigí hacia su habitación para hablar con él y antes de que me diera cuenta, él había enloquecido de una forma tan violenta que nunca había visto antes. No recuerdo bien qué lo disparó, pero Tarrant comenzó a lanzar manotazos por todos lados y accidentalmente cuando traté de calmarlo, arañó una de mis mejillas. Se sintió muy avergonzado cuando volvió a estar bien y empezó a gritarme que debería alejarme de él y me echó de su cuarto. Esa noche, no dormí nada. Pensé en lo que había sucedido y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que él era peligroso y que debería hacerle caso. Pero otra parte de mí, la más dominante, me impulsaba a querer buscarlo, hablarle, acariciarlo, y aún más besarlo. Al día siguiente, me dejó una tarjeta bajo la puerta que decía "Te espero en la tarde en la puerta del castillo. Necesitamos hablar". Obedientemente, en la tarde, me dirigí hacia la puerta y allí estaba parado esperándome. Sin decir una palabra, me indicó que montara el Bandersnacth y viajamos durante largo tiempo hasta llegar a una bella pradera. El sombrerero se bajó delante de mí y se dispuso a caminar. El Bandersnacth se fue galopando por dónde vino. Un poco insegura por su inmortal silencio, lo seguí hasta que nos detuvimos bajo un árbol de flores rosadas. Nos sentamos en el suelo. Me lo quedé mirando y su expresión demostraba que estaba pensando qué hacer. Seguí observándolo y me quedé hechizada por sus ojos. No me estaba mirando a mí, pero de todas formas eran hermosos._

_"Alice, te hice una pregunta" parpadeé y me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando_

_"Lo siento ¿Qué?"_

_"¿Por qué has venido?"_

_"Dijiste que querías hablar"_

_"Pero, creí que luego de lo que pasó ayer, me tendrías miedo"_

_"Yo no te tengo miedo" le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya._

_"¿Por qué no?" me contestó mirando fijamente nuestras manos_

"_No lo sé. Pero... ¿Por qué querrías lastimarme?" _

_"Es la locura" _

_"¿Qué pasa con eso?"_

_"Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, la locura no es sólo algo que me hacer decir estupideces. La locura es como si otra persona viviera en mí ¿Entiendes?" me preguntó sin dejar de ver mi mano que sostenía la suya. "La locura es una persona violenta cuyo único propósito es lastimar a todos los que amo"_

_Entonces, no eres tú el que quiere herirme" el Sombrerero miró con desprecio hacia otro lado, quitando su mano de debajo de la mía:_

_"Ese es el problema, Alice. No soy yo" resaltó con asco la última frase "Y cuando no soy yo, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y no lo puedo controlar" Hubo un largo silencio y poniendo otra vez mi mano sobre la suya, le aclaré:_

_"Pero aun así, lo estás controlando ahora" Él miró nuestras manos un segundo y luego clavó sus orbes verdes en mis ojos _

_"No tienes idea de lo dificil que es no herirte ahora" sus ojos se humedecieron un poco._

_"No lograrás asustarme" le dije segura. Él esbozó una sonrisa de alegría entristecida_

_"Eres tan frágil" dijo acomodando uno de mis rizos detrás de mí oreja y luego desvió su mirada hacia otra parte. Yo me entretuve sosteniendo su mano, concentrándome en la suavidad de sus pálidas y lastimadas manos. Y después volví a subir los ojos y me encontré con los suyos que me miraban de manera apetecible._

_"¿Qué?" se me salió preguntarle, pues mis pensamientos se estaban nublando por la cercanía._

_"No quiero herirte ni hacerte daño, pero..."_

_"¿Pero?" _

_"Siempre hubo algo que quise intentar" musitó en voz baja. El Sombrerero se acercó a mí lentamente y deslizó su mano libre, pues la otra la sostenía yo, desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello. Sus manos eran increíblemente suaves. _

_"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté hechizada por su mirada que estaba clavada en mi cuello._

_"Te pruebo" y me dio un suave beso en el cuello. "Hueles a rosas" suspiró en mi oído, haciéndome suspirar. Y entonces, subió su mirada y sus ojos se situaron justo en frente de los míos. Una de sus manos aún seguía en mi cuello y la otra (porque me acababa de soltar) la usó para acariciar mi rostro. Con sus pálidos dedos, contorneó la silueta de mi rostro, haciendo que mi corazón latiera violentamente y que sintiera una gran cantidad de calor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Eso era lo que su tacto me hacía sentir. Un poco más rápido, se dedicó a acariciar mis labios hasta que se decidió a besarme. Me acercaba a su cuerpo con seguridad, bajando sus manos hacia mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo se torciera en su dirección. Yo no podía pensar ni moverme, pues mis manos eran mi punto de apoyo y si las movía, caería. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Tarrant se puso sobre el mío, haciendo que la respiración de ambos se agitara cada vez más, hasta parecer un jadeo. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo de manera hambrienta y sus labios me quitaban todo el aliento. Le desabroché la camisa mientras él se quitaba su saco, tan rápidamente que creo que escuché a la tela de su ropa crujir. Y luego Tarrant deslizó una de sus manos, desde mi espalda hasta mi pierna, haciéndome gemir por la inmensa cantidad de placer que me provocaba la situación. Y de repente, sus laboriosas manos comenzaron a luchar contra la tela de mi vestido hasta que por fin pudo quitarlo ¡Y gracias a Dios que no llevaba un corsé!_

_**~Fin~**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, esta hubiera sido una escena de la película si me perteneciera. Dejen un review : )**_


End file.
